The proposed research has four major objectives: (a) to improve our understaning of the factors which determine whether or not a rape victim decides to report the assault, (b) to determine the extent to which anticipated outcomes of reporting correspond to actual outcomes of reporting a rape, (c) to assess the psychological impact of reporting (and not reporting) a rape, and (d) to determine the extent to which the circumstances which surround a rape influence the decision to report the rape. To accomplish these objectives two studies were conducted: In the first study, potential victims who caried in terms of age, socio-economic status, and ethnic identification were studied to determine (a) intentions to report, if raped, to each of several agencies (e.g., police) and service-oriented individuals (e.g., physicians), (b) perceived outcomes of reporting to each report recipient, and (c) beliefs about normative expectations to report to each report recipient. Analyses will be carried out to ascertain which perceiived outcomes and/or normative expectations are most closely related to intentions to report to each report recipient, and for each sub-group of potential victims. In the second study, samples of rape victims were obtained who reported either to the police, a local service agency (Sexual Assault Center/Rape Relief), neither or both. Data was gather to identify (a) actual outcomes experienced following the decision to report or not report, (b) psychological impacts (e.g., feeling of guilt and shame), and (c) circumstances surrounding the rape (e.g. time, location, etc.). Analyses will be conducted to determine the extent to which reported versus unreported rapes are likely to differ in terms of outcomes, psychological impacts, and circumstances. The data for each of the above studies has been collected. The P.I anticipates conducting the analyses of the data and writing up the research reports based on these studies during the extended time period.